1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed to dishwashing appliances and, more particularly, to a dishwasher appliance and an associated method for interacting with a user with regard to controlling and monitoring operation of the dishwasher appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
There is generally a growing societal concern about the environmental impact (i.e., energy usage) of everyday activities, such as operating a dishwasher. That is, there is a continuing demand for increased energy efficiency in appliances, often reflected in industry certifications. As such, water and power conservation are often issues associated with appliances, such as dishwashers. For example, the amount of water circulated through the dishwasher during the wash cycle may directly affect the electrical energy used by the dishwasher (i.e., for heating the water, operating the pump(s), etc.), as well as the water consumption thereof. However, each household/consumer provides a unique challenge in maximizing energy efficiency with respect to a dishwasher, while still meeting the particular needs/preferences of the household/consumer. That is, the consumer base presents a multitude of variables that may have to be addressed in evaluating the performance of the dishwasher, such as types of food left on the dishes, the family or household size, the quality of the pre-wash before loading the dishes, and the level of environmental consciousness of the consumer.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for controlling and monitoring the energy usage of a dishwasher, in some instances, by allowing a user to make a conscious subsequent wash cycle selection based upon efficiency parameters such as “green” values, outlook on the environment, particular eating habits, family/household size, and dishwasher loading variations, in comparison to the user's subjective evaluation of the cleanliness level of the dishware attained in the previous wash cycle.